


Life Lessons with Ghoul and Grace

by casesandcapitals



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Becoming a woman, First time getting a period, Gen, Genderbent Cherri Cola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace needs a favor from Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons with Ghoul and Grace

Fun Ghoul was laying on his back on the hot cement, body hidden under the Trans Am while he tried to fix the crack that was leaking fluid onto his vest.  
“God damn it, Party,” he muttered as he worked. “You take shit care of your so-called precious car.”  
“I heard that!” came a shout from the diner.  
“Well, stop fucking runnin’ it into the ground!” Ghoul shouted back. He turned his attention back to the leak and muttered, softer this time. “Asshole.”  
“Ghoul.”  
The soft word came from right next to him and he jumped, smacking his head on the engine above him.  
“Holy shit!” He turned to see Grace kneeling on the garage floor next to the front wheel, her face low to the ground so she could look at Ghoul under the car. “Fuckin’ sneaky rat.”  
He expected her to snap back with an insult, Kobra had started teaching her some good ones right after her 12th birthday, but she stayed silent and chewed on her bottom lip.  
“What? What is it?” Ghoul asked, concerned now.  
She pursed her lips and avoided his eyes. “I need to talk to you.”  
Ghoul pushed himself out from under the Trans Am and sat up, wiping his hands on his already dirty black jeans. He leaned around the car to see Grace, sitting awkwardly on her heels and fiddling with the zipper on her new vest.  
“What is it Gracie, everything milkshake?”  
“I, uh…” she was blushing now and Ghoul was extra worried.  
“Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it,” Ghoul promised.  
She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Party was sitting at the corner booth in the diner, twisting the dials on the radio with one hand and spooning Power Pup into his mouth with the other.  
“You gotta be fucking kidding!” came Ghoul’s voice from the garage, followed quickly by a smack sound and an “Ow! Bitch!”  
Party rolled his eyes at the radio and ignored him. Jet got up from his seat at the counter and stuck his head through the door to the garage.  
“What’d I tell you about swearin’ at her?” he scolded. Grace must be out in the garage with him, Party realized.  
“She started it!” Ghoul shouted.  
“She’s 12, asshole,” Party called through a mouthful of food.  
“She’s old enough to carry a gun, she’s old enough to get sweared at!” Ghoul yelled, sounding petulant.  
“It's sworn at, and no, she ain’t. She’s gonna grow up sounding like an out-zoner, you idiot,” Jet huffed. He stepped back into the diner with an eye roll.  
Party shook his head and returned to his radio. There was silence over the static for a minute or so until Ghoul’s voice broke through again.  
“Why don’t you ask Jet?” he whispered too loud.  
“Because I’m asking you, asshole,” came Grace’s higher pitched whisper.  
“Grace!” Jet scolded.  
“Sorry!” came her unrepentant sounding response.  
“Ask me what?” Jet called after a second.  
“Nothing!” Grace shouted just before the door to the garage slammed shut.  
Jet and Party didn’t get a chance to do more than exchange confused looks before the door opened again and Ghoul came strolling out.  
“So, uh,” he said awkwardly, looking at the ceiling. “Party, I need to borrow the Am.”  
Party switched the static-y radio off and stared at Ghoul.  
“What for?”  
“Supply run,” Ghoul said in an over casual voice, transferring his gaze to the opposite wall.  
“We just made a supply run,” Jet commented, sending a glance at Party.  
“It’s not, our- you know. Usual supplies.”  
“Mind if I ride with you?” Party asked, suspicious.  
A small boot-clad foot appeared around the corner of the door and kicked Ghoul in the calf.  
“Ow, fuck!” Ghoul jumped away from the door a bit, farther into the diner, and focused on Party. “No, uh.” He ran his hand through his greasy hair. “I’m just gonna go alone. With Grace. You know.”  
Jet’s eyebrows were so far up his forehead that they were hiding in his 'fro. “Dude,” he said, obviously trying not to laugh. “Blink twice if Grace is trying to kidnap you.”  
Party chuckled and Ghoul rolled his eyes.  
“Can I borrow the damn car or not?” he huffed.  
“Sure, whatever.” Party reached into his front pocket and pulled out the keys. He tossed them to Ghoul with a grin. “If she comes back without you, we’ll look for your body, alright?”  
“Fuck off,” Ghoul grumbled, snatching the keys from the air and disappearing into the garage.  
They heard the engine start up and the car pull away. Jet looked at Party after the sound of the car disappeared.  
“What the fuck was that about?”

Ghoul tried to focus on the steering wheel in his hands, the pedals under his feet, the road before his eyes, but he couldn’t keep himself from continuously glancing over at Grace.  
She squirmed in the passenger’s seat.  
“Will you stop looking at me?” she muttered.  
“Sorry,” Ghoul said, snapping his eyes back to the road. “It’s just like, crazy weird for me.”  
“For you? What do you think it’s like for me!?” she groaned, burying her fingers in her curly hair.  
“I just- you know, figured you guys, girls, were just born knowing what-” Ghoul stumbled.  
“I wasn’t born with a handbook, asshole,” Grace growled, letting her hands fall back to her tiny thighs.  
“Watch your language, Jet’s gonna have my head one’a these days.”  
“Well, excuse me for being upset that I just randomly started bleeding from my-”  
“Ah! Stop, holy shit. Enough, I don’t want any details,” Ghoul cried.  
“I don’t like it any better than you,” she huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Ghoul scrunched his face up in discomfort. “Should I be like- giving you the Talk?”  
“Fuck off,” Grace said, rolling her eyes.  
“Like, it’s natural and beautiful or some shit?”  
“Oh my God, for the love of the Zones, fucking stop.”  
Ghoul sighed heavily and pressed on the gas pedal a bit harder. “We’ll be there soon.”

The shack they pulled up to looked deserted from the outside, but they both knew the inside was thriving with life. Ghoul parked the Trans Am a little ways away and they both climbed out.  
“Who is it?” came a yell from inside before they even reached the boards of wood that made up the half-hidden entrance.  
“It’s Ghoul and Grace!” Ghoul called back. The boards slid aside immediately.  
“Ghoulie and little miss Grace, don’t you make an odd pair,” came Pony’s smooth voice. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“Told you to stop fuckin’ calling me that,” Ghoul muttered as they slipped inside the shack. In the other room they could hear Dr. Death Defying on the radio, muttering his own slang into the microphones.  
Show Pony reached over to pinch at Ghoul’s cheeks but Ghoul swatted his hand away.  
“Please tell me Cherri’s here?” Ghoul asked.  
“Sure am,” came a slick female voice as a blonde head poked around the door to the main room. “What’s going on?”  
“Grace needs to talk to-” Ghoul started, only stopping when he caught Grace’s intense glare. “I mean, I- I need to talk to you. For a sec.”  
“Sure,” Cherri answered, raising an eyebrow. “Step into my office.”  
Ghoul left Grace in the hall with Pony and followed after Cherri.  
She shut the door behind him and sat on a busted old green couch. She fixed Ghoul with a look.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Ghoul shuffled his feet and leaned against the door behind him. “Nothing’s wrong, really. I mean, it’s not exactly milksh-”  
“Ghoul, spit it the fuck out.”  
Ghoul bit his tongue hard before he answered.

Cherri shoved Ghoul unceremoniously out into the hall and called Grace in with a wide smile.  
Pony raised his thin eyebrows at Ghoul, who was on the floor, as the door snapped shut.  
“What’s going on?” he asked.  
Ghoul crawled to his feet angrily. “Nothing.”

He sat with Pony and the Doc in the broadcast room for over an hour while Cherri and Grace were holed up in the tiny side room. Dr. Death Defying finished up his transmission and the three men started up a conversation about the state of Party Poison’s ride.  
Finally, Cherri stepped into the room. Ghoul could see Grace waiting by the hidden exit with a tiny backpack in her hands.  
Ghoul stood up but Cherri pushed him right back into his seat.  
“Ow, what the shit?”  
“You listen here, Fun Ghoul,” Cherri threatened. “You be nice to that little lady or I’ll shoot you, and not in the leg, you get me?”  
“I wasn’t ever mean to her!” Ghoul said, sounding hurt.  
“Then be extra nice to her. I know where you shack up, Motorbaby.”  
“Holy shit, fine.” Ghoul stood and brushed himself off. “Are we good, can we go?”  
Cherri stepped back and bowed him out of the room sarcastically.  
Grace preceded him out of the shack and they headed back for the Am.  
The ride was quiet for a long time and Ghoul started to get uncomfortable.  
“So, uh.” He took a hand off the steering wheel to brush his hair behind one ear. “Are you like- all better now, or something?”  
“Jesus, Ghoul, you’re a fucking idiot,” Grace snapped.  
“Seriously, you keep swearin’ like that and Jet’s gonna wash my fucking mouth out with soap.”  
“He wouldn’t waste soap on you,” Grace said.  
“You’re probably right. Party on the other hand….”  
There was a beat of silence and then the man and young girl both burst into laughter.

The sun was almost setting by the time they pulled back into the diner’s garage. Grace turned to Ghoul as he pulled the keys from the ignition.  
She twisted her mouth up for a second then muttered, “Thanks, Ghoul.”  
“No problem, kiddo.”  
Grace hopped out of the car and dashed back to her bedroom. Ghoul followed after slowly and sat down at the counter.  
Party sat next to him and held his hand out for the keys.  
“So, you gonna tell us what that was about?” Jet asked as Ghoul passed the keys over to the redhead. Ghoul set his forehead on the dirty countertop.  
“Dude, I don’t even know where to start.”

The End


End file.
